


Loveness

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry and Severus both comes to an conclusion that they will give Draco a chance to be within their relationship ever since Draco found out that the two were together and that Draco had fallen in love with both of them since fifth year!





	1. Chapter I Of Loveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter I Of Loveness  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! Belongs to JK Rowling!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry, Severus/Harry/Draco) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

 

Harry sat up quickly as he heard something coming from the entrance door of Severus bedroom, he looked over and saw a flash of swirling robes leaving the room quickly as he also saw a flash of light blonde hair leaving as well.

Harry got off of Severus who was still panting from Harry’s own torture as Harry quickly summoned a robe from the bathroom as he put it on, as he came into the living room he saw the entrance door quickly close as he ran after the stranger.

He got out off the private quarters of Severus Snape as he looked left and right and he saw the swirling robes again from his right as they were going down to the Slytherin common room. He sighed, he knew who it was. He just hoped that someone wouldn’t tell the whole school.

Draco Malfoy ran down to the common room as he flopped onto an empty couch as he groaned in annoyance. Why? Why did he have to go and see that? He wanted to go and speak to Severus about something as he had heard moans coming within the room as soon as he had entered.

He had followed the sounds and the door was opened, to his own surprise and shocking feature, he saw his own nemesis shagging with it on with his godfather! He had never known it was true to be good to become reality.

Does that mean that Weasley and Granger know about it as well? Does the headmaster know about it as well? Was he the only one that was so naïve behind all of it? Draco shook his head, ever since the end of the battle with Voldemort during his fifth year; he had fantasized about Harry for almost a year and had never told anyone about it.

Then sixth year started, he started to become aroused every time he was with his godfather. Was that even illegal? Then, when seventh year started, he recently began dreaming about having sexual activities with both of them on bed.

How did he get caught up with these mixed feelings for both? He doesn’t even know if the whole school knows about Potter and Severus. Even if the school knew about it, he would have found out eventually from his own cronies of friends.

“Draco, are you alright?” A soft voice asked.

“I’m just thinking about something,” Draco replied as Pansy Parkinson took a chair and sat next to him on the couch as she softly touch Draco’s hair. That was also another problem for him; he had started dating Pansy during fifth year.

It has been two years now since the two had gotten together, he really wanted to end their relationship last year, but Pansy would have wanted some reasons for it. He sighed as he leaned onto the touch that Pansy was doing to him, how was he going to overcome all of this?

Harry James Potter sighed as after that encounter with Draco Malfoy, he had finished the things that he had started within the bedroom with Severus as they were now sitting in the living room as Harry had his head on Severus lap while Severus was touching him softly as Pansy was doing to Draco just about now in the Slytherin common room.

“What are we going to do Severus? Do you think he’ll tell?” Harry asked worriedly.

“How’d you know if it’s Draco? It might be someone else,” Severus said.

“Who has blonde hair and who knows the password of your own private quarters?” Harry asked.

Harry had got him there as Severus sighed, “I’m sure he won’t tell,” he said.

“How can you be so sure Severus? Nobody knows about our relationship except for the headmaster, Ron and Hermione,” Harry said.

“If you want Harry, I could speak with him tonight or whenever he has his free time,” Severus suggested as Harry nodded.

“Could you? I don’t want the whole school knowing about this,” he said.

“I promise you Harry, nothing we’ll go on between us,” Severus said as Harry sat up and the two were locked in a deep kiss.

The next day during potions, Draco sat with his group of cronies while Harry and the others sat at the usual spot. Ron somehow made it through potions perfectly, even to his dismay, he needed it for his career and for the record, and Hermione was helping him to get through it.

The doors of the classroom opened as the students looked up and saw Severus coming in with his usual attitude, “today, all of you will be preparing a Draught of Peace. Could anyone tell me what the Draught of Peace could do?” Severus asked a couple of hands shot up in the air.

“Mr. Malfoy, care to elaborate?”

“Figures,” Ron murmured as he had his hand up in the air.

“The Draught of Peace is used for to calm anxiety and soothes agitation,” Draco replied.

“Ten points to Slytherin. Anybody care to tell me what are the ingredients?” Severus asked as he looked around the room, “Mr. Weasley,” he said.

“Powdered Moonstone and Syrup of hellebore,” Ron replied.

“Right. Five points to Gryffindor,” Severus said as Ron’s jaw dropped as he was wondering why they had gotten few points then Slytherin. “This is a simple potion to make and it should be done in about ten minutes of the class duration, after the potion making, you will put a sample of the vial on the desk with your name on it. Lastly, you will write a two-page essay on Why Do We Need Draught of Peace. Any questions?” He asked as he looked around and he didn’t saw anyone’s hands up in the air, “good. Instructions on the board and you may begin,” Severus said as he walked up to the desk of his and began grading papers.

“Why don’t you tell your boyfriend to give us more points?” Ron hissed as Harry shushed him quickly so that nobody could hear them.

“He should become nicer now Harry; after all, you-know-who is dead,” Hermione said as Harry rolled his eyes.

“His not that sort of type,” he said as Hermione shrugged.

“I still can’t believe you ended it up with him. It would have been nicer if you went out with Ginny instead,” Ron grumbled.

Harry sighed, “the reason I broke up with her Ronald, that I found out Ginny was cheating on me with another boy from Hufflepuff,” he said as Ron gawked at him.

“SHE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!” He bellowed and to his dismay, the students around him looked at him surprised as well as Severus did.

“There shouldn’t be any talking at the moment,” Severus snapped as Ron quickly sat back down.

As they were doing their potions making, Draco decided to have some fun as he raised his wand towards Harry and was about to hex him as if it weren’t for Severus seeing it on time and using Experilliamus on him as the wand flown out off Draco’s hands.

Severus accio Draco’s wand as Draco glared up at his godfather angrily, “detention tonight Mr. Malfoy. If you are a minute late, you will get ten points off of Slytherin,” he said as Draco growled. He knew better to argue with his godfather and his crush; he looked over at Harry who was staring at him with an expression he couldn’t recall of.

“Don’t worry Draco, we are here for you,” Pansy said to him softly as Draco didn’t hear a word she said as he returned to his potion making. 

tbc...

me: this is my first attempt on doing an threesome

Draco: hopefully you guys all like it and enjoy the updates that we are doing today!

Pansy: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Severus: review and update!


	2. Chapter II Of Loveness

  
Author's notes: Draco confessed something to Severus. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are having a dueling hour. Harry finds the truth behind Draco.   


* * *

Chapter II Of Loveness!  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Harry/Severus/Draco) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Draco seethed as he waited for his godfather and crush later that night to do his detention. The doors of the classroom opened as Severus came in with an serious face on him, “we aren’t doing anything tonight Draco except to talk,” he said simply.

Draco raised his eyebrow, “what is there to talk about?” He snapped.

“About what you saw in the bedroom or how you were acting today in potion class,” Severus said.

“I didn’t saw anything,” Draco snapped.

“Don’t be stupid Draco! What is going on through that thick skull of yours?” Severus snapped.

“What about yours? Your going with Potter, aren’t you? Are you mad?” Draco shot back.

“This is none of your concern!”

“This is my concern!”

“Why’s that Draco? You never cared for him!”

“That’s because I’m in love with him, you dolt! I’m also in love with you!” Draco blurted out before realizing what he just said.

“What did you say?” Severus asked as he was now trying to become calm from arguing with him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Draco stammered as he tried to leave the classroom but found that the door was locked by a charm. He turned around to look at Severus, “let me out,” he snapped.

“Not until we are done here,” Severus said.

“What is there to discuss about?” Draco sneered.

“What you just said. Now tell me Draco, what do you mean by loving me and Harry?”

Draco didn’t say anything for a moment or so until he spoke up, “just let me go godfather,” he said as his voice was almost choking out the words.

Severus stared at him momentarily as he unlocked the door, “this was a simple detention for you Draco,” he said as he wanted to cheer him up.

Without looking at Severus, he had a small smile on his face before he ran out towards where the Slytherin common rooms where. Severus sighed; this wasn’t going to be easy on telling Harry on what he had discussed with Draco just now.

Draco marched downwards onto where the Slytherin common rooms were as he entered them, he saw Pansy and the others as they were sitting on a table where they were doing their homework as Draco went and sat by one of his classmates.

“That was a quick detention Draco,” one of the male students said.

Draco snorted, “it was merely a detention,” he snapped.

“Something’s bothering you Draco, I could sense it. What is it?” Pansy asked worriedly.

Draco chuckled, “always the obvious one, huh Pansy? It’s nothing really,” he said.

“The meeting didn’t go so well with Professor Snape?” A second male asked.  
“He wanted to talk about Potter,” Draco sneered.

“Why’s he favoring him? He should be on our side,” one of the girls said as the others nodded.

“His not favoring him, he just wanted to tell me about the things that I’m doing wrong against him,” Draco explained as the others looked at one another and laughed.

“Like that’s going to stop,” the third male student said as Draco agreed slowly as he went to do his homework to finish up for the night.

Severus sent a letter to Harry from his owl as he had gotten a letter back saying that he’ll be there within a few minutes. Severus paced around his private room as he heard the door of his room opened, Severus looked up as he didn’t saw anyone there until Harry had taken off his invisibility cloak as he sat down on one of the couches.

“This must be serious if you are pacing up and down your rooms during the curfew Severus,” Harry said as Severus nodded.

“This is going to shock you at first Harry,” he said slowly as he sat next to him.

“How can it be more shocking? It’s not like his in love with me or anything,” Harry said with a tease as he chuckled softly. The look that he was getting from Severus finally made Harry stopped laughing as he frown, “did I say something?”

“The thing is Harry, Draco is in love with us both,” Severus said calmly as he saw the shock ness throughout Harry’s own face.

“Wha-What? I thought he was dating Pansy? Better yet, why is he in love with you? You’re his godfather, aren’t you? Furthermore…” Harry didn’t finished as he stopped talking as he saw a hand up from Severus to make him stop for the moment.

“I don’t know all the details Harry, I just know that he blurted out that he is in love with us both. He is still dating that Pansy girl from what I’m seeing, but I don’t think he is too happy about that situation,” Severus said worriedly.

“What should we do Severus?” Harry asked as he leaned on him.

“Love, I think it’s time for us to have dinner with him so that he could explain this whole entire situation to us,” Severus said.

“What if he refuses to tell us?”

“Then we must wait.”

The following day seemed like a normal day, until Professor Spangler (who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) decided that they should have a proper dueling club even though you-know-who is gone.

Professor Dumbledore had agreed and without even Severus acknowledgement, they decided to have a duel between the two classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts vs. Potion class, but they decided to have a little demonstration first. 

Since both classes were seventh years during their time, they decided to show them the Patronus spell, Concealment Charm, and Evanesco. Also, they will do some basic spells such as: Stupefy, Ennervate and Hex Deflection. They may be able to do everything if they have time. 

So this is where Harry was as he had Defense Against the Dark Arts as he had finished Potions with Professor Snape just a while ago. Harry stood next to Hermione and Ron as they watched Professor Spangler go up on the lengthy stage, “I have heard from Professor Dumbledore that all of you had some dueling experience by Professor Lockhart during second year and while battling you-know-who,” Spangler said as he looked at each and one of them.

“Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart was a fraud. Enough about him, my dueling partner is going to be none other then your teacher, Professor Snape,” Professor Spangler said as Severus came onto the stage as everyone stared at him.

“Well, why don’t we show the students Stupefy and Ennervate, Professor Snape?” Spangler asked.

“I was more thinking about doing a Concealment Charm and the Patronus spell? The only student that I know that could use the Patronus spell so well is Potter and there isn’t anyone that I know who could use the Concealment Charm,” Severus lied as he knew too well that Harry could do it also.

Spangler stared at him for a moment before agreeing, “very well. Since you want to do these spells, why don’t you do it then?” He shot back.

Severus glared at him for a moment or so, “Malfoy! Goyle! Go get that trunk that’s near the door!” He ordered as the two nodded quickly to get the trunk.

“Didn’t we learn the Patronus spell from Remus?” Ron asked as Harry shrugged.

At that time, they watched Severus perform the spell perfectly along with the Concealment Charm before turning to Professor Spangler. Spangler coughed, “well, I think it’s time to perform a line,” he said as he looked over to Severus who was glaring at him.

“Potter! Malfoy! Come up here and show everyone the Patronus and Concealment Charm,” Severus snapped as Harry sighed as he went up on the stage as he heard Spangler saying ‘good luck’ to him as the two were now facing one another.

“On the count of three: One…two…” 

Spangler didn’t finished as Draco already had a spell on his mind, “Legilimens!” He shouted as he went through Harry’s mind for a mere moment.

Everyone stared at the two pair as Draco was seen through Harry’s mind as Harry shouted: “Protego!” After Draco stumbled onto the ground as he was pulled up from Severus angrily, Harry yelled: “Legilimens!” Before anyone could stop him.

Draco didn’t know what to do as his mind was evaded; he knew that Harry was seeing everything. His heart racing as he knew that he knew the truth about his true feelings between his godfather and himself about now, Draco tried to shake him loose but he wasn’t strong enough, he wasn’t ready to tell his true feelings to either of them yet.

“STOP!” He yelled furiously as this made Harry staggered back and he fell onto the ground with a thud, Draco was panting heavily as everyone was looking at him. 

“Malfoy, tell us the truth!” Harry demanded as he had forgotten about everyone that was in the room.

Draco shook his head furiously, “no, not yet! Not yet Potter!” He screamed as he got off stage and fled the room with Pansy and the others at his heels.

Harry looked over where Severus was standing as he was staring at him, he knew that he had done a terrible mistake and he had no idea on how to fix it.

tbc...

me: I know this may be going too fast for some of you.

Severus: well, this is our first time doing a threesome

Harry: hopefully you guys would give us some reviews at least?

Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Draco: review and update!


	3. Chapter III Of Loveness

  
Author's notes: Harry, Draco and Severus comes to a conclusion about their starting relationship with each other.   


* * *

Chapter III Of Loveness  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy/boy (Harry/Severus/Draco) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Later that night, Harry was laying his head onto Severus lap as Severus was softly touching his hair on how he liked it as he tried to comfort him. “I went too far, didn’t I Severus?” He asked as he was thinking about the dueling club and how he had misused Legilimens. 

“Well, it was nearly Draco’s fault since he was the one who provoked you,” Severus said quietly.

“Yes but now he is frustrated. He knows that I know everything about him as well as his true feelings for us,” Harry said as he silently cried.

Severus shushed him quietly, “we will fix this Harry, no matter what,” he said confidently.

(The next day)

“Potter! Malfoy! You call this a Dreamless Potion?” Severus snapped as they were paired up for Potion class the next day since it was Severus idea as everyone was paired up by a different house member.

“Potter was the one who added the ingredient!” Draco snapped.

“That was because you didn’t told me that there was one in it!” Harry shot back.

“Detention both of you tonight at eight o’clock! Don’t be late or it will be thirty points off from each of you! We will see whose fault is here,” Severus sneered as he went back to his grading.

Harry cheered inside of himself as he and Severus had come up with the plan last night before Harry went to bed, their little charade had actually work for the time being. Draco glared at Harry; he was about to say something until the dismissal bell rung off and Draco hurriedly past Harry as he went over to his cronies as they went to the next class.

“Hey mate, are you coming or what?” Ron asked as he and Hermione were waiting for him.

Harry shook his head, “no, you two go ahead. I want to speak to Snape about something,” he said as the two nodded as they left to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Are you alright Harry?” Severus asked worriedly as soon as his two friends left.

“I just hope we’ll get through Draco,” Harry replied as Severus nodded.

“He may be stubborn Harry, but we’ll get through him,” he said determined.

“I just hope you are right,” Harry said unconfident as he kissed Severus on the cheek before any students came in and saw two forbidden people were having an inappropriate time as Harry went to his next class for the day.

(Later that night)

Harry was looking forward to his detention that night for once, but Draco wasn’t as he had met Harry along in the hallway as he was seething with anger. “Clearly Potter, this is all your fault,” he spat out.

“Oh? I clearly think this has something to do with you,” Harry said calmly.

“Me? What about me?” Draco snapped.

“Oh, what about some sort of sexuality?”

Draco blinked in confusion, “sexuality? What…” he didn’t finished until he knew what Harry was talking about. Draco sneered, “so he told you about our little conversation before?”

“Well, he has to. He is my lover after all,” Harry said with a smile as Draco didn’t say anything. 

The two arrived within Severus classroom in minutes as they saw that Severus was waiting for them, “bit early, don’t you think?” He asked as clearly, it was just five minutes before eight o’clock.

“Malfoy was anxious to come here,” Harry teased as Draco glared at him.

“I WAS NOT ANXIOUS!”

Severus coughed to get their attention, “for your detention, we won’t be doing anything except talking,” he said simply as he quickly locked the door and put up a strong silent spell around the room.

Draco snorted, “this is like a prison jail,” he said as Severus ignored him.

“Since this is about you Draco, why don’t we let you talk first?” Severus asked as he grinned at him.

“Talk about what? There’s nothing to talk about,” Draco snapped.

“Don’t be stubborn Draco. Severus is a good Legilimens and he’ll be able to get the truth out of you anyway,” Harry said as Draco glared at him.

“Severus knows how I feel towards both of you,” Draco murmured.

“What else Draco?” Harry asked soothingly.

“What else what?”

“Why are you in love with us is to be more precise,” Severus said.

Draco sighed which is unlike him, “I don’t know. I just started to develop this feelings,” he said.

“How so?”

Draco looked over at Harry, “I, for one, had started to feel for you after the war. I became attracted to my godfather around sixth year. I didn’t even know if it’s illegal to have a godson and godfather to be in love with each other,” Draco said as he had a worried expression on his face.

“I may be your godfather Draco, but it’s not like I have Malfoy blood within me,” Severus said.

“But you are family!” Draco protested.

“Does that mean that I couldn’t be with Harry then? Since I am twice his age and a teacher?”

Draco shook his head, “not unless you have fallen in love deeply,” he admitted.

Severus nodded slowly, “if we do this Draco, you have to end your relationship with Pansy.”

“I’ve tried ending it with her, but she always comes back to me,” Draco said.

Harry stared at him, “what?”

“I didn’t want to tell Pansy the reasons why I have to end our relationship. She might tell the whole school about that I’m gay and I’m shagging the enemy of mine and my godfather,” Draco explained.

“Perhaps…perhaps you should let her go off easily,” Harry said quietly.

Draco and Severus looked at him, “meaning what, Harry?”

“Meaning, make her a love potion. Make someone give it to her and let her drink it and then tell the whole entire school about it,” he explained.

Draco’s eyes lit up, “why didn’t I think of that?”

“Who else has an affection for our Pansy here?” Severus asked.

Draco frowned, “Blaise has a thing for her since he knew that I was dating her during fifth year. He was even jealous when he found out,” he explained.

Harry smirked, “then come up with a plan to go with it,” he said as Draco nodded.

“What do we do now? I never did a triad before,” he admitted.

“Both of us didn’t either. But we could always go along with the traditional way,” Severus said.

“The traditional way?” Draco asked confused.

Harry smirked, “he means make-up sex,” he said as Draco blushed.

“Draco, you are a virgin, aren’t you?” Severus asked.

Draco began to shift in his place nervously, “um, my first time was with Pansy,” he said quietly but they both heard him.

“That’s fine. As long as you are with us,” Harry said as he went forward him and kissed him on the lips passionately as well as Severus did as well. 

Draco moaned throughout the kisses as Severus pulled back, “so, do we keep this as a secret or what?”

“We could always tell Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione,” Harry said.

Draco snorted, “I don’t trust Weasley,” he snapped.

“Perhaps we should think about this tomorrow,” Severus said as he quickly led his young lovers to his private quarters as the triad made hot love that they never imagine before.

End!

me: I know, it was sort of fast. but it was my first time writing a threesome.

harry: hope you all liked the story!

draco: we'll be onto the next story soon!

severus: review and update!


End file.
